War Doves
War Doves (WD) ''' is a green team Tournament Edition alliance founded in August 2012 during round 22. War Doves purpose is to promote green sphere unity on Cyber Nations Standard Edition, while giving members the opportunity to practice coordinated efforts for alliance wide warfare. Charter Preamble: United in war and in peace, we do establish this Charter and bind ourselves to it. Article 1 - Principles and Purpose 1. '''Sovereignty. All War Dove nations have the right to govern their own nations’ affairs subject to the War Doves Charter and Laws. 2. Protection. War Doves, as an alliance, has the right and duty to defend against hostile actions directed at it's individual members or at the sovereignty of War Doves. Article 2 - Governance 1. War Doves shall be governed by an elected Triumvirate. War Handlers are appointed and overseen by the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate is comprised of the Triumvir of Internal Affairs, Triumvir of Foreign affairs, and Triumvir of Defense. 2. The terms of service, method of appointment and responsibilities of the Triumvirate shall be defined by War Dove Laws. Article 3 - Legislation 1. War Dove Laws shall be consistent with the War Dove Charter and Declaration of Sovereignty. The War Dove Charter supersedes all other War Dove legislation and authority. 2. War Dove Laws and amendments may be ratified by a unanimous vote from the Triumvirate. 3. Two members of the Triumvirate may amend the Charter in the event of an emergency, but the amendment must be ratified by a majority vote from the membership within 48 hours for it to remain in effect. Article 4 - Membership 1. Membership is a privilege, not a right and as such, War Doves has the right to set any and all conditions for acceptance into and expulsion from the Alliance. 2. All members agree to uphold the Letter and Spirit of all War Dove Laws and Principles. History War Doves was founded by Fodell on the GPA forums in Round 22. Pioneer members include Dragonshy, Ennui, JStryker, Kurdanak and Maximilian. At first only consisting of 7 members led by a general, War expanded to include the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs, which was held by Kurdanak. Kurdanak founded the #War-Doves IRC channel and opened up communications between WDs and the rest of Planet Steve. In Round 23, Dragonshy wrote the first charter of the WDs and created the position of Minister of Internal Affairs, which he held. JStryker designed the War Doves flag during the same round. Samwise joined WDs in Round 24 and became the second Minister of Defense. In Round 25, WDs was thrust into the international scene of Planet Steve with its first one-on-one war with a major alliance, The Phoenix Cobras. It was also during this round that the War Doves Awards and the position Awards Manager was founded by Dragonshy, who held the role. The WDs charter and government was subsequently revised by Samwise to its present day triumvirate structure and charter. In Round 26, the first and only government elections was held. This ended with the incumbents being elected to retain their positions. In Round 28, Dragonshy revised the War Dove Awards to its present form. The role of Awards Manager was expanded to included wiki editing, and renamed to Media Officer in the break between Rounds 30-31. War Dove Awards Awards are given for contributions towards War Doves. The type of awards available and past recipients are listed on the War Doves Awards page. The awards and wiki edits are managed by the Media Officer. The current Media Officer is Dragonshy. Wars Fought